


Worth My Mercy

by Vosueh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Binge Eating Disorder, Blood, Cope Eating, Corrupted Jasper, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Guilt, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Jasper, can jasper consent in her corrupted state?? does she knows whats going on???, first chapter is unambigious rape tho, idk it depends if you consider jasper an animal or not, this fic plans to raise uncomfortable questions about consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vosueh/pseuds/Vosueh
Summary: In order to study corruption, Steven and the gems release corrupted Jasper from her bubble. Despite her state, everyone seems to immediately forgive the clueless beast and suggest she stays at the barn to live out in the open fields with Peridot and Lapis. Yet Lapis can't see past Jasper's history, and struggles to keep her anger in. Although she wants to be a better person, Lapis finds her rage unmanageable.She doesn't want to hurt Jasper. But it's almost too easy to, and Lapis has to find a way to fix her anger problems before the other gems realize she's taking her pain out on Jasper again. Can Lapis find the self-control within herself, or will she fall back into the cycles of abuse again and again?





	Worth My Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I'm so so so sorry.  
> Idk how this happened I just really wanted a story about corrupted Jasper with an eating disorder. But, like, she binge eats to cope with stress and trauma and stuff. So the next logical step was to give her trauma to cope with.  
> And now we're here. 
> 
> Now surprisingly this is gonna be vastly different than my last victim Jasper fic, particularly because this one is gonna feature a lot of Lapis trying to mend her damage and make things up to Jasper, while concurrently falling back into the cycles of abuse in between the gentler times. Also, I plan for a major theme of this story is to be consent and Jasper's ability to give it in her corrupted state.
> 
> Before you actually read this, I'd like to say once again, sorry.  
> I'm so sorry.

“Here? You mean… you want Jasper to live _here_?”

Head held high liked this wasn’t affecting her so deeply, Lapis spoke down on Steven and Peridot. They were insane if they thought they could bring that corrupted beast into the barn. She’s a monster. She tried to hurt everybody.

Steven folded his hands together in a plea.

“ _Pleaseeee_? She’s been doing great this last week outside her bubble! She not dangerous, she’s just… really confused.” The young boy puffed out his bottom lip and gave Lapis the biggest puppy eyes he could, almost bursting with compassion for the corrupted warrior. Peridot saw the water gem’s lip curve into a frown, and spoke up to reinforce Steven’s argument before Lapis rejects it.

“I know you didn’t want anything to do with her when Steven let her out, but Jasper is harmless now. I’ve been learning a lot about corrupted gems here, and they’re not savages-- they just don’t remember who they used to be.”

Lapis pushed her weight onto her hip, and folded her arms over herself at Peridot’s words, suppressing the ravaging swarm of anger inside her for that Quartz. “Just because she doesn’t remember being a brute doesn’t mean she won’t become one again. Hell, didn’t she try to attack you guys after she was corrupted?!”

“She was just scared!” Steven immediately interjected, with his trademark forgiveness already forgetting about everything harmful that Quartz had ever done to him. “But… when we let her out to study corruption, she didn’t seem angry or aggressive. She was just… so lost and confused.”

Sorrow was already speckling his eyes, thinking over the last week he’s been trying to acclimate Jasper to Earth. In all honesty, he’s been a little upset that his last corrupted friend left; Centi seemed so promising, but she rather stay with her former shipmates than him. But, so far, his newest corrupted friend has been adjusting quite well. After all, Jasper retained no memories of all the hatred she had for the Crystal Gems, so she accepted their kindness remarkably well. Quartz soldiers are always looking to authority for approval, so the corrupted soldier was ecstatic over the beaming praise she easily earns from the Crystal Gems.

But Lapis wasn’t as easily forgiving. Dipping her head so her eyes hid in the shadow of her hair, she tried ignoring the drop in her stomach to the idea of seeing Jasper again. After this whole week, she neglected even visiting Steven’s house to see what has become of her corrupted former fusion partner. And now he wants to bring her here?

“If Jasper’s been doing so good, why can’t she stay at your place?” the tinge of hostility and anger at the Quartz leaked through her voice, and Peridot frowned that her roommate wasn’t making this an easy battle.

Steven grumbled, dropping his hands. “Lion and her always growl at each other. And a couple days ago she broke the fridge trying to get at the food inside. Pearl says she’s not fit for a household environment.”

“Which is why I recommended she comes here!” Peridot beamed up, spreading her arms wide to gesture around to the barn they were in.

Nervously, Lapis tossed a careless glance around their place. Their barn did have room for a large corrupted gem, and if Jasper stays here she would almost always have someone looking over her. While Peridot occasionally leaves to hang out with Steven or Amethyst, Lapis almost exclusively spends her time at the barn.

“ _Please_?” Breaking up the water gem’s consideration, she was met with a set pleading puppy eyes again. “At least for a few days…? You can even spend the whole afternoon with her tomorrow, and see for yourself how sweet she is; me and Peridot are going to the movies at eleven, so you can get some one-on-one time with her! And, if we come back and you still don’t want Jasper here… Then I’ll take her back, okay?”

With a deep sigh on her lips, Lapis unfolded her arms.

“F-fine, fine. I’ll… give it a shot.”

Peridot and Steven rejoiced, wide smiles and vibrant relief in their eyes, immediately turning to each other and gushing over how well Jasper is going to do here.

It was as if they thought Lapis’ approval was the budding seed of forgiveness towards Jasper.

The water gem shivered, biting her lip in disturbance to her memories of Malachite. In hatred for all the pain and trouble Jasper has caused.

There wasn’t a sliver of forgiveness in her dark navy eyes.

 

\-----------------

 

Lapis heard a grumbling low whine of curiosity inside the barn, followed by a rumbling bang suggesting Jasper was getting into her and Peridot’s stuff. With a shuddering sigh, the lithe gem hugged her knees to her chest, hiding on the truck bed above the barn’s entrance. Ever since Peridot and Steven has dropped that corrupted beast off and headed to the movies, Lapis has been stashed away up here out of sight. Lapis didn’t want Jasper to see her. Nor Lapis didn’t even want to see Jasper.

That familiar curl of anger in her gut swarmed around, pestering her like a scab wanting to be scratch. Like a dangerous side of her she’s been trying to fix, yet at the same time has been tempted to embrace again.

Why did Lapis agree when she obviously did not want this? Was it the same twisted reason she agreed to Malachite…?

Biting the inside of her cheeks, the water gem absentmindedly picked through the care bag Steven left her for Jasper, pulling up a half-eaten jar of peanut butter covered in large scratch marks.

Scowling, Lapis twisted it around in her hand, examining the treat at different angles. The scratches were mindless and sloppy, like the Quartz didn’t even know what a jar was and only cared about the goodies inside. Jasper was more like a dog than a gem at this point.

The anger sizzled inside her, and Lapis’ jaw tightened. No. She’s not a dog.

She’s still that same brute that dragged her back to Earth. That tried to hurt Steven.

Another loud bang sounded off from inside the barn, cueing Lapis that Jasper had knocked something over.

Groaning, the lithe gem sluggishly stood up, jumping gracefully off the balls of her feet to flutter down onto the ground with her water wings. As soon as she felt the cool earthy ground under her soles, the wings shedded off in a explosion of droplets, and Lapis huffed as she turned to witness what that corrupted beast had done inside.

Jasper was over twice the previous size Lapis last remembered her, down on all fours with her massive front limbs retaining the bulk and muscle of what used to be her arms. The plume of beige hair she used to wear now framed her head like a mane, running down her back all the way to a long swishing tail, whipping back and forth with her excitement. Although Lapis could see no visible eyes on her face, Jasper must’ve had some sort of vision-- or else, she wouldn’t have had the navigation to knock down Lapis’ baseball sculpture and tear off the wooden bat to gnaw on.

“ _Arro_?” With splinters of wood still peeking through her sharp orange teeth, Jasper tossed her attention over to the new face, halting her chewing in curiosity to the pretty blue gem.

That churn of rage within Lapis boiled over, making her clutch the air into her white-knuckled fists and start to bead sweat off her cerulean skin, sweltering with a livid heat.

“YOU _STUPID_ BRUTE!!” The scalding hatred in her voice betrayed her anger to the beast, who confusingly dropped the chewed-up bat from her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

“YOU HAVEN’T CHANGED, YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!” Despite Jasper’s confusion, and the fact she met Lapis’ anger with curiosity instead of aggression, the water gem’s rage only festered. That mindless beast ruined her sculpture, as if it didn’t matter how much progress Lapis made when she was learning to accustom to Earth outside of Malachite.

Startled and not wishing for the pretty gem to be upset, Jasper bowed her head and nuzzled the bat towards her, yielding over the toy. Maybe if she gave it to her, this new pretty gem would be happy.

Lapis closed the distance between them in a few fervent strides, looking down at that massive beast and fighting back the urge to throw her foot into the side of Jasper’s skull. In attempt to keep that dangerous side of her contained, she instead gave a savage kick at the bat Jasper offered to appease her, making it fly a few yards away.

“DON’T PRETEND TO BE NICE!! YOU WERE _NEVER_ NICE!!!”

Blankly, the poor beast looked up at her, wood chips streaking down her chin on a trail of drool. Jasper didn’t understand; she’s only just met this new gem, yet she already seemed infuriated with her.

“Arghoo?” Grumbling her concern like a whiny hound, Jasper reached a massive paw out and lightly padded at the blue gem’s small feet. Why she kick the toy she was trying to give her?

With a sudden smack, Jasper whined at an erupting pain in her wrist as Lapis kicked her paw away. Whimpering, the paw recoiled back with hurt confusion.

“Do you… Do you even _remember_ me? Do you remember _dragging me back to Earth_!?”

The beast looked back up at her, searching Lapis’ livid features in dumbfoundedness.

“Do you remember pulling me around?? Do you remember coercing me to _fuse_!?!”

Fuse.

Jasper made a little grunt of recognition to that word. Fuse. Fusion.

Fusion is a bad thing that feels good.

With another cock of her head, she took in the familiar silhouette before her, and felt an achy pound in the back of her skull at the flood of… something. They weren’t memories, they were more like connotations stripped of any sensory familiarity; it was a storm of feelings, hitting her in gales too fast to brace against. Jasper remembers liking this pretty blue gem. Small and graceful, yet alluring and powerful. This blue gem was something she liked so much that she wanted to fuse with her; the Quartz would feel good if she fused with this particular gem.

Whining at the incomplete emotions and thoughts in her head, Jasper stumbled up to stand.

Fusion. This pretty blue gem-- Jasper wants to _fuse_ with her.

Excited, the massive corrupted beast nuzzled affectionately into Lapis’ shoulder, before energetically jumping side to side on her forepaws. After a few gleeful jumps, Jasper did a little jagged spin on her bulky paws, before panting like an ecstatic dog and going back to bouncing back and forth in front of Lapis.

Hissing in irritation, the water gem took a nervous step back.

“What are you doing!? Stop it!! What are you trying to--” Abruptly, Lapis suddenly got a horrid idea of what Jasper might be attempting to do, happily jumping around her like this. Those tiny blue hands clenched back into fists, and Lapis felt her last bit of composure crumble into ashes by the kindle of her hatred.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO _FUSE_ WITH ME?!”

Hearing that special word again, Jasper beamed in excitement. Although the noises she was making sounded feral and animalistic, there was a gleeful innocence to them, much akin to a dog being told it was going to get a treat. Jasper didn’t understand that fusion was a topic of pain for Lapis; all she knew was it was something she wanted with this pretty gem.

Which is why she didn’t quite understand what she did wrong when Lapis turned on her heel, striding quickly and hastily outside.

Lapis knew she needed to leave. Right now.

Because the water gem knew if she stayed in this barn a moment longer with that corrupted beast, she was going to do something bad. And Lapis didn’t want to take her anger out on Jasper anymore.

Yet, dumbfounded and straightening up from her failed little fusion dance, Jasper watched the pretty gem leave in heartbreak. Making a whiny noise of protest, she scampered outside hastily, only to find Lapis standing up on the balls of her feet with the silhouette of her water wings forming.

That pretty gem was leaving.

“AAROOW!” Jasper cried out in hurt and determination, leaping toward the smaller gem with unbridled power that was fitting for a corrupted Quartz. Despite her bulky size, she forced herself far enough to tackled Lapis just as she got a few feet into the air. With every care the clumsy beast could maintain in such a frenzied action, she tried to catch the majority of her weight atop Lapis as she collapsed above the much smaller, fragile gem. Dazed from the attack, the moment the water gem hit the ground she cried out in pain, before shedding her wings into a splash of downpour over herself and the massive beast holding her down on the floor.

“J-JASPER!!” It wasn’t just anger in Lapis’ voice this time; there was a present fear and hurt underneath her tone, fixing her wide traumatized eyes up at the corrupted monster on top of her. The beast was so close that Lapis could feel the fluff of her mane tickle the exposed skin of her abdomen, making her squirm in discomfort to her weak position.

“Auuroh… Arrr...” With saccharine affection, Jasper nuzzled the side of her face against Lapis’, careful to avoid scratching her with her horn. Almost with a purr, she twist her head a bit, and rubbed her gemstone and mouth up against the smaller gem’s cheek, mimicking the motions of a kiss but being too feral to do it properly. The action was just one innate and driven, as if Jasper wanted the feelings associated with kissing her but couldn’t remember what a kiss was or how to even do it right. And much to her obviousness, she left a slick of drool on Lapis’ cheek, to which the water gem was quick to wipe away in disgust.

At first, she thought Jasper was going to attack her. Or worse, hold her back and tear at her skirt, only to animalistically mount Lapis as a sick fulfillment of her affections. But she didn’t expect _this_... it was humiliating.

Tightly, and almost instinctively in her pinned position, the water gem quickly closed her legs. With a bit of bile washing up her throat in fear and mortification, Lapis flash a look down Jasper’s broad chest, peeking over the wild mane of beige in hopes that the beast’s mockery of a kiss wasn’t a foreshadowing to a more forceful display of affection. With that sharp gemstone still scratching up and down the side of her face, Lapis swallowed down the burning bile in dread at the idea of find an engorged member between Jasper’s legs, of which would surely be as thick as one of Lapis’ legs and nearly impossible to take without poofing.

But instead, she found a tuft of fur between Jasper’s thighs, with the ample lips of her hidden vulva barely visible at this angle. It then dawned on Lapis: of course Jasper didn’t have a dick, corrupted gems can’t change their physical forms.

With a sigh of relief that Jasper didn’t have the ability to mount her (not that it seemed like she really wanted to anyways, with how content she was with her pseudo-kisses), Lapis huffed in a draw of air, cleansing her body of all that unnecessary fear. In fact, once most of that fear was drained, Lapis found a new emotion in it’s place-- anger.

Jasper was a dumber brute than she was before. What little intelligence she had as a Quartz was almost nothing now; her mentality was akin to a dog. And to think Lapis honestly believed Jasper was about to take advantage of her.

Jasper wasn’t the one in power here. Lapis tried to be civil and walk away, but if that dumb beast really didn’t want her leaving, then perhaps she should be reminded why she ought to fear Lapis.

“Get the _fuck_ off me, brute!” With a cold and cruel voice, Lapis harshly kicked her foot up into Jasper’s soft abdomen, pushing down hard beneath her ribcage and grinding her heel into the tenderness underneath.

“AROOF!” Like a hiss of pain, the beast pull away from Lapis’ face, looking down at her in hurt and betrayal. Jasper barely caught sight of those livid navy eyes staring back at her before something cold clenched around her two hind legs, and forcefully yanked her down onto her sore belly. Snaking out from under her mane, Lapis stood and took a few distancing steps back, before gathering control of the rest of the barn’s pond of water.

“If you’re going to keep acting like a stupid dog, then maybe you need some fucking _training_.”

A collar of water chained around Jasper’s throat, and she made a strangled growl of self-defense. But it wasn’t enough to stop Lapis from clenching her hand and pulling down in the open air, commanding the water chains around Jasper to follow. With a startled huff of the wind leaving her lungs, Jasper slammed her chest onto the ground with an earthquaking rumble, and immediately began clawing desperately at the dirt.

“AROO! _ARRRO_!!” The noise wasn’t one a gem would make, yet Lapis still heard the hurt in Jasper’s harrowing cries. They were wrapped in betrayal and rode her vocals through confusion and fear, enticing the beast to mindless snap her jaws towards Lapis and rake earth underneath her claws. Regardless of what appeal Lapis holds in her fuzzy and stripped memories, Jasper had a sense of primitive survival in her corrupted form that wouldn't allow any mercy if she caught that blue gem between her teeth. So even with the liberal distance Lapis was at, those orange fangs vainly grasped towards the edge of her long skirt, with the feral snaps only making Lapis hiss in anger with how animalistic Jasper was. Chest forward and head held high as if Lapis meant to convey she was the higher being, she slowly padded around Jasper, like a hunter examining a dumb prey that fell into their trap.

“So _now_ you're afraid? But this isn't right-- if you remembered in the slightest what I did to you in Malachite, you won't dare snarl at me.” Her voice was cold and meaningless to the beast, who had no comprehension of the words. All Jasper registered was the unforgiving edge in the water gem’s tone, and although it rung a few ancient chords in Jasper’s mind, her corrupted existence had no memory of being treated so heartlessly. Steven and the gems never gave her a reason to think she was in danger of harm, and Jasper didn't retain any former memories of Lapis’ abuse during Malachite.

After kicking Jasper off the ship all those weeks ago, Lapis thought she had found the strength to not abuse her power. It took awhile, but she realized abusing Jasper in Malachite wasn't something that should've felt that good to her; but at the time, she was angry, and it felt good to let that anger out on someone Lapis could tell herself was bad.

But right now, she couldn't remember all that self-control she fought so hard to earn. All Lapis knew was her veins were running hot with rage, and there was an evil corrupted beast before her that never faced punishment for all the pain she caused after Malachite.

Lapis hardly noticed that she was now behind Jasper, unknowingly twirling her fingers in the air to yank the water collar to the floor, bring down the beast with it to keep her pinned onto the floor by her neck while simultaneously pressing against her hips. With the tightness of the position Lapis had forced her in, it left Jasper's haunches up, bringing awareness that the beast was curling her tail tightly between her legs.

It was almost laughable. Lapis planned on being content with just pinning Jasper down and reliving the power trip she used to have in Malachite, but watching Jasper desperately cover herself woke up dark parts of Lapis that she thought was put to sleep after Malachite.

Now it was Jasper who was terrified of being mounted.

And that switch of power was too intriguing for Lapis to not take.

“It took months inside Malachite for you to learn I’m the stronger gem between us. But if you can’t remember in your feral state, then maybe I'll remind you in a way you'll _understand_ …” Lapis hasn't heard such a sinister undertone in her own voice since the time she spoke through Malachite after they'd fused, back when she gave into her centuries of pain and anger and dragged Jasper and her off the beach with threats of keeping the Quartz prisoner forever. When her slender blue hand snaked around the base of the beast’s tail, she felt the threat of her own power surge within her bones, and Lapis hissed in enthrallment as she jerked the tail out from between Jasper’s hind legs.

“Arreooo…” whimpering, the beast’s muscular thighs tensed as they shifted in their restraints, feeling her exposure and no longer have the previous composure to be aggressive.

Despite never seeing between Jasper’s legs before, Lapis couldn't imagine her vulva changed drastically after corruption. It look far more gem-like than the genitalia earth dogs have, save for the fur framing her slit seeming thicker and more plentiful than usual for a gem. Her fat outer lips still parted to a ruffle of soft inner folds, crowned with a heavy clitoral hood and ending with and surprising narrow entrance towards the bottom. It was neither puffy nor wet; Jasper whined and squirmed to convey her feelings in ways that didn't need language or words to understand.

Jasper didn't want Lapis like this.

But what Jasper wanted wasn't even a thought in Lapis’ head as she hastily pushed down her skirt and panties, using her free hand to invasively rub her two fingers up and down the inside of Jasper’s inner folds.

Violently, like the corrupted side of her had yet to realized escape was impossible, the beast began thrashing wildly. Her rear was pinned to Lapis, however, and Jasper howled out another pitiful whine as she clawed so hard at the earth that it chipped a few of her powerful claws.

The member Lapis shapeshifted herself was thicker than she should had gone, with the weight of her newly-made tentacle drawing so much blood from her body to erect that Lapis got a momentary dizzy spell. But she wanted a beast as large as Jasper to feel every inch of her, so she'll be damned if she wasn't going to give this her all.

The two fingers prodding demeaning between Jasper’s labia sank lower, before spreading open her entrance so that the dryness wouldn’t hold Lapis back from getting herself in. That dark, empty part of herself felt like it was taking the reigns as Lapis held up her heavy member in her freehand, aligning the tip with Jasper’s exposed and spread entrance.

It felt tight just by sitting at the ring of muscle separating Lapis from being inside Jasper’s cunt. It then dawned on the water gem that Jasper’s corrupted body was reformed after she was freed from her bubble; Jasper’s physical body was a virgin. That incredible tightness Lapis could feel so distinctly around the slender tip of her tentacle was the Quartz’s untampered hymen. Lapis could vividly feel the sensitive membrane ringing around the circumference of Jasper’s virgin entrance, taut and unstretched.

Eagerly, Lapis’ tip twisted and slid around the tight hymen, feeling its resistance from how tense and stressed the corrupted beast was. Jasper groaned in discomfort to the sensitivity.

“Fuck, I forgot this body’s a virgin… I wouldn't have made myself so thick if I knew.” Biting hard on her bottom lip, Lapis kept her alignment as she pull back her hips. It'll take a hard force to break Jasper’s hymen as well as get in deep on the first thrust. There wasn't even a sliver of sympathy in Lapis to at least allow Jasper some foreplay to get her to relax, or even to try toying and stretching the hymen with her fingers so that it wouldn't have to be torn. But Lapis didn't care to make it easier for her, and the beast began choking on the dirt in her face from how constant and persistent her whines were for Lapis to not penetrate her.

In a single merciless thrust, Lapis tore straight through Jasper’s hymen and savagely stretched the tight slit halfway down her girthy member. An unrecognizable noise pierced the air, as Jasper screamed out a disturbing, harrowing cry that sounded unnatural through her animalistic vocals.

“Stars, you’re too tight-- _fuck_ , it almost hurts! Loosen up, Jasper!!” The unyielding ring of muscle at her entrance halted Lapis from pushing further in, forcing her to pound it down on her girth with short, powerful thrusts to reach the hilt. It only took a few seconds before an almighty slam of her hips finally ripped the slit down Lapis’ thick cock. The forceful tear earned another traumatized cry from the beast, choking on her sobs as she coughed and gagged on the dirt she inhaled with each gasp.

“ _Ahhh_ … There we go, Jasper. There we go…” the unprepared walls felt comfortable and nice around her tip, and almost immovably tight around the thicker base of Lapis’ tentacle. The Quartz was stretched far past whatever limits her walls were meant to accommodate. Just from how stuffed and shredded she was, the beast had to hold her hips up and still, just in attempt to stabilize the pain. But her chest kept heaving with her feral cries and whines, and those minuscule shifts sent a violent shockwave of pain deeper and deeper into her lower abdomen.

By the time Lapis started thrusting, Jasper had blood soaked halfway down her inner thighs. Whenever Lapis hit in too hard, some speckled onto the ground beneath.

The fibers of the beast’s muscles around her entrance were shredded to the point where they couldn't even clench with her body if they wanted to. Every time Lapis hilted herself, her cunt shot through with blinding pain, and Jasper felt her face dig into the earth with the momentum.

“Are you finally understanding? Do you feel bad for causing so much pain??” Hissing, Lapis quickened her thrusts thanks to the slickness Jasper’s blood gave her. The beast spurted dirt as she wailed, dazed by too much drilling pain to even process that there was an accusing tone to the water gem’s voice.

In an undignified attempt to make Lapis fit inside her better, Jasper relaxed with the restraints and stepped out her legs, allowing the girthy tentacle to pound into her easier. If the beast could remember the pride she used to carry around so passionately, she would have never done it. But in this corrupted state, Jasper was feral and responsive to whatever would make this ordeal go by easier, including falling into a receptive position to be mounted.

Her back arched to keep her hips propped and stable for Lapis. While she had no inclination or desire to thrust back on Lapis’ cock, Jasper allowed her body to rock with the thrusts, finding it hurt less than resisting them. If Lapis didn't know better, she would think Jasper was encouraging the merciless pounding. But she knew all too well that the beast was too torn up to even entertain a feeble resistance, leading Jasper to adjust her body just to lessen the searing pain.

It shattered a crack into the dark anger inside Lapis, allowing a single ray of light to shine through. It begged her to show the corrupted beast some sympathy, and although Lapis’ rage trumped the sliver of light a hundred times over, the water gem still shivered out a guilty breath as her thrusts softened so that Jasper’s body could take it better.

The beast trembled out a half-relieved whine at the slower pace, feeling like her receptive position was rewarded with mercy. Although the pain was nowhere near tolerable, the leisurely speed was the closest thing her body had to a break.

Despite the splintering pain radiating around the entrance to her cunt, Jasper gave a little wiggle of her hips, curling her tail to the side in complete submission to the thrusts. Maybe she'll earn more mercy like this.

The gesture almost seemed inviting, and Lapis groaned ravishingly as she allowed herself to momentarily ignore that Jasper was doing this out of a desperate attempt to ride the pain out easier. Instead, her tentacle pulsed in hard beats to the idea that this wasn't something forceful, and she moaned at the rise of her climax.

“Aaaaaah… Good girl, Jasper-- You're such a good girl…” Entertaining the false ideas that Jasper wasn't in pain and that this was something done out of passion rather than hatred finally brought Lapis to her peak, hilting deep inside the receptive beast and throbbing hard as she filled the abused cavity up.

By the time Lapis gasped with the limp twitch of her tentacle’s last spark of energy, she felt the hollowness that her anger left behind was unsated and empty. Head rolling down, she watched Jasper’s hips twitch against hers in discomfort the the swell of fluids inside her, and heard the puppy-like whimpers of the beast asking her if this was finally over.

Level-headed now, Lapis’ emptiness flooded with guilt, forcing her to abruptly pull out of Jasper’s abused cunt with an audible pop followed by a gush of pinkish fluids.

It was nauseating to watch the blood-come mixture trickle steadily onto the floor for a few seconds once her member was out, accompanied by a low whine cueing Lapis that Jasper could feel the heavy stream pouring from her achy cunt. Her walls were too damaged and shredded to clench and retain any of the fluid up in her, freely allowing the contents swelling her womb to pour out.

Mortified that she let herself take her anger out on Jasper just like before, Lapis hastily shapeshifted back to her vulva and released her water chains, erasing her connection to Jasper’s pain. But the fresh evidence of abuse spurted out of Jasper’s swollen bloody cunt, unwilling to let Lapis pretend she didn't just give into that dark side of herself again.

“Auoo… _auoooh_ …” Jasper’s canine-reminiscent cries hummed through the air, followed by a limp thud of her hips dropping to the ground in exhaustion and agony.

Too overwhelmed by the scene, Lapis stumbled back, hand over her mouth in self-disgust.

She didn't ever want to take her anger out on Jasper again. She never wanted to become the monster she was in Malachite.

But it was so _easy_ to.

Lapis already knew Jasper couldn't tell a soul what she did to her. Hell, with her feral mindset, Lapis tried to even convince herself that Jasper didn't even know she was taken advantage of; maybe, all she knew is she got mounted very painfully. There's no proof that this could emotionally affect her like it would a fully functioning gem.

It was so easy. _Too easy_.

And Lapis almost didn't like that she knew she was going to get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I hit a hard-limit with most of y'all. Sorry bout that.
> 
> I did this as a short and sweet little oneshot before I finish the final chapter for another fic, but this oneshot become a many-shot pretty fast. Perfectly understandable if this isn't anybody's cup of tea, but let me know if this kind of story is tolerable. Love to hear how many people are actually willing to continue. 
> 
> It feels like my writing is getting progressively more sinful. One day I won't be able to find readers to stomach it lmao


End file.
